The Baku-Twins
by Hawkright-01121999
Summary: "Get the hell up you little shit!" a feminine voice roared, cutting through the peace and quiet of the morning. "Sorry about that Kyoda," a brown-haired bespectacled man spoke as he softly opened the door and looked at his son. "You know how your mom's like with Katsuki." Kyoda sighed and got off his bed. "I'll go break them up." Not an SI-OC fic. Just OC. Twin-fic. M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Bakugo Kyoda

**A/N: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own are any of my own original characters and my ideas.**

 **So I'm trying my hand once more at a My Hero Academia fanfic, yay!**

 **To those wondering if I'll be continuing Huh, definitely wasn't expecting this I'm afraid that particular fanfic is discontinued. The treason being I can't find it in myself to continue writing a fic I ended up unable to find the urge to continue hence it's been canceled.**

 **I honestly can't say that won't be the same for this one but I'll be trying my best to continuously update this maybe once a month.**

 **To those wondering if by writing this I'll be canceling my Two-Sided Awakening fanfic, yeah no. That one's still going strong I just have so many ideas for so many different fanfics that I just want to get on them onto writing.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy whatever I've decided to write at two in the morning hyped up on coffee and instant ramen after studying for exams.**

 **Coffee!**

* * *

"Get the hell up you little shit!" a feminine voice roared, cutting through the peace and quiet of the morning.

A young man with brown hair slowly woke up, eyes cracking open blearily.

"Sorry about that Kyoda," a similarly brown-haired bespectacled man spoke as he softly opened the door and looked at his son. "You know how your mom's like."

The young man merely yawned and grabbed a pair of glasses himself before hooking them onto his shirt.

"Shut up you old hag, I'm awake!" another voice resounded through the house.

The young man let out a sigh and rubbed his face, "Let me guess, mom tried to wake up Katsuki and he didn't want to get up?"

Masaru couldn't help but look at his son, wondering how much times this had happened that it became natural for his son to understand what was going on. "Yeah…" he sagged.

"The hell did you just call me!?" his other called once more

Kyoda shook his head and got off his bed. "I'll go break them up."

With nary another word, he walked out the door and into the next room over.

And into the waiting arms of two other yelling family members and explosions.

Yes… explosions.

In this world, Quirks were a natural part of the life, Quirks themselves being special superhuman abilities most individuals possess, most being unique to their user and being classified into multiple categories.

His brothers Quirk just so happened to be explosions, with a similarly apt name.

 **Explosion**

The same Quirk they shared.

Kyoda sighed as his mother and brother continued to yell at each other, smoke slowly filling the room with each explosion that left his brother's hand leaving a residue of smoke. He quietly moved past his mother and stood next to his brother's sitting form

 **Bang**

Kyoda's hand exploded into action with a burst of flame and sound and created a resounding whack as it struck the back of Katsuki's head.

 **THWACK**

Silence rang out as their mother slowly edged out of the room and stood next to her husband to watch the next few seconds pan out. Katsuki slowly turning his head as the back of his head almost _glowed_ red and glowered at his brother. Explosions crackled back to life.

With a thrust of his hand, a massive explosion rushed forward and engulfed his brother, the length of the explosion reaching the other end of the room and scorched the wall. As the resulting smoke faded away out the open window Kyoda looked no worse for wear aside from a singed shirt.

"You done?" Kyoda looked unimpressed at his brother, "If so, go take a shower and get ready for school."

"Fuck off Kyoda-urk!" Katsuki yelled only for another explosion to ring out and his brother's hand meeting the back of his head once more.

"Language," Kyoda looked down at him, his hand sparking once more as smoke wafted off the back of his palm ready to deliver another solid hit to the back of this brother's stubborn head.

"Tch…" Katsuki clicked his tongue already knowing how useless their Quirks were against each other. He got off his bed and stalked past his brother, out the door, and past his parents into the bathroom.

Mitsuki and Masaru looked at their child and couldn't help but thanked once more their lucky stars for having Kyoda who always seemed to be able to reign in Katsuki.

They would be forever glad that at least one of their children followed in father's footsteps, most of his looks and all. The only things the twins shared were their quirks and red eyes.

They decidedly ignored the fact that the back of Katsuki head was glowing red from where Kyoda hit him. Nonetheless, Masaru put out some ointment on Katsuki's desk as Kyoda and Mitsuki got ready for the day, getting ready for school and cooking breakfast respectfully.

They also decidedly ignored the fact that Kyoda left a hit hard enough that the back of Katsuki's head _glowed_.

One demon child was bad enough, entertaining the idea of two devil children wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Katsuki you really need to stop flipping your shit on every little thing that comes your way," Kyoda said quietly as they left the house and walked to school, lazily flipping a page of the book he was reading as they walked. His glasses were on as he scanned through the pages.

"Tch…" Katsuki merely clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kyoda sighed at his brother's lack of response, not that it wasn't anything unusual. He would've been more surprised if he _had_ responded, Katsuki's stubbornness and pride never allowing him to say anything at times like these.

Kyoda sighed once more, _'I'm doing that much too often as of late,'_ and took off his glasses.

"Katsuki."

Katsuki looked over at his brother, unnerved by how straight-forward he seemed. It was for this reason he was surprised to see a wrapped bento box shoved into his face. Kyoda was holding it out to him, "You also really need to stop rushing out of the house whenever you're angry, this is the sixth time this month you've forgotten your lunch."

Katsuki didn't say anything except for walking forward and grabbing the bento, showing it in his bag and continue walking to school. Kyoda shook his head and followed in the footsteps of his stubborn brother, calmly placing his glasses back on and continued reading his book.

No matter how bull-headed and prideful Katsuki was, he'd always silently stand by him.

No matter how much his brother scowled or raged, Kyoda always knew he was thankful.

He merely had a very violent way of showing it.

* * *

The rambunctious class of third years in junior high went through their normal day of before-homeroom shenanigans.

Girls gossiping around desks, guys doing stupid things to kill time such as kicking a ball around the length of the classroom and Katsuki always yelling for some reason or the other.

Kyoda didn't even need to be in the classroom to know this. Unfortunately, it was because of this fact that as he was sitting quietly at his desk reading, it didn't come to his surprise that a soccer ball came flying towards him.

 **Bang**

A small explosion rang through the now silent classroom, the girls in the class having gone silent while the boy in question of kicking the soccer ball began to shiver in his gakuran when he realized who he'd almost accidentally hit.

It may also have had something to do with the now scorched soccer ball that smashed into the wall beside his head, it's melting exterior fusing to the wall.

"Hasegawa-san," Kyoda's voice came clear through the silent room, his words being aimed at a boy with rocks for hair, "Soccer balls aren't meant to be played with indoors. Please refrain from continuing this within school walls."

Hasegawa nodded shakily, "H-Hai, Bakugo-san! It won't happen again!"

Kyoda flipped to the next page of his book. "Endeavour that it doesn't or I'll be most displeased if this happens again. The only reason I hadn't called on this before was that there were no previous incidents."

Silence rang out.

 **Clack**

The sound of a door opening along with a book snapping shut jolted most of the students.

"On that note, please head to your seats, everyone. I believe sensei will be here shortly."

There was clamor and rush of bodies as students fumbled to find their seats lest it was their back-quarters in trouble.

Kyoda didn't miss how his brother eyed the latest arrival of the class, the boy's green hair already indicating who it was.

* * *

"Stand." Kyoda quietly said.

Everyone stood up and looked at their sensei.

"Bow."

Everyone bowed.

"Sit."

The class sat down.

"Thank you Bakugo-kun for that," the teacher inclined his head at Kyoda.

"Well…" their homeroom teacher began, "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll begin giving out handouts for you to sign where you'd like to go but…"

He looked at the class, then back to the paper in the hand.

"Well, you're all pretty much planning to head into the hero course, right?" he said while throwing said papers into the air without a care in the world.

"HAI!"

The class erupted into cheers, students showing off their Quirks in their excitement. Some seemed practical for the hero course but some, on the other hand, were just plain weird to use in any type of workplace.

The teacher merely sighed. "Yes, yes you all have wonderful Quirks, however, using your powers at school is against the rules."

He was summarily ignored by the class much to his consternation. He gave a pleading look to the only child being quiet, reading his book while the classroom continued cheering.

There were only two people that would be able to control the class.

Kyoda being one of them.

"Everyone, please refrain from ignoring sensei's request." Kyoda's monotone tried to pierce through the noise of the class but ultimately failed and was thus ignored.

Unfortunately, while Kyoda was able to control the class, this was only when his voice could be heard. Taking into consideration that he never spoke above a normal inside voice, it was only half the time his voice was heard.

The teacher sighed but knew what was going to happen next.

"Oi, sensei!" the Kyoda's brother, on the other hand, was louder, rambunctious and impossible to ignore.

The class quietened down.

He was also one of the other people able to control the class.

"Don't lump us all in the same group," Katsuki said. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!"

"Oi, that was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You're not the only one with a good Quirk Bakugo!"

It was also unfortunate that whatever Katsuki tended to say was more than likely to rile the class back up.

"You should all just shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki merely laughed in the face of their anger. They were weaklings with pathetic little Quirks.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo-san?" the teacher asked as he double checked his list.

The class quietened down only to start whispering at that little tidbit of information.

"U.A.?"

"That nation high school?!"

"I heard it was in the 0.2% this year along with Shiketsu, you know!?"

"Their acceptance rate is really low too!"

"That exactly why you guys are extra you know?" Katsuki drawled as he hopped onto his desk. "I aced the mock tests, I'm one of the only people in this school who could possibly get into U.A."

He looked around at the class, determination blazing in his eyes, "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top pro! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, your brother and Midoriya Izuku applied to go to U.A. too, right?" the teacher asked curiously as flipped over the page of his clipboard and saw their names as well.

A boy with green-hair jolted in his seat when he realized what was said and looked up only to see the whole class of student bearing down on him.

They burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!" one student laughed.

"You can't get into the hero course just buy studying, idiot!" another jeered at the green-haired boy who sat there in shock at their words.

"They got rid of that r-rule!" Izuku said, abruptly getting out of his seat to defend himself. "There's just no precedent…"

His words were cut off by twin explosions, the force throwing off his chair and onto the floor. He looked up in fear as smoke and embers billowed in front of him.

"K-Kaachan-" Izuku began only to be cut off by the smoke clearing and was taken aback to find not an angry blonde with exploding palms facing him but a student's back instead.

"What the-"

"How'd he move so fast?"

Kyoda glared at Katsuki behind his glasses as the center of his gakuran was charred away, the cause showing itself to be his brother's palm resting against his chest still smoking.

"Katsuki, I allow you to get away with many things…" his voice rang clear from the center of the shocked classroom, "…but harming another student is one thing I'll never allow."

Katsuki meanwhile glared into his brother's eyes, a battle of wills clashing. Kyoda suddenly let go of his brother's arm from its place in his grasp allowing him to stalk around him and stand in front of Izuku.

Kyoda meanwhile stood there silently, allowing him to intimidate the younger boy.

"Deku…" Katsuki growled causing the young boy to shrink into himself. "You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! You aren't even able to stand in the same ring as me!"

"No! Wait, Kacchan!" Izuku frantically pleaded. "It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Please believe me!" he said. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little, and well…" he looked nervously up at the angry blonde, "I won't know unless I try…"

Those were the wrong words.

"Whaddya mean, unless you try?!" Katsuki snarled, his hands smoking and sizzling and the nitro-glycerine in his sweat began to pop. "Are you taking the test for _fun?_ What the hell can _you_ even do, huh? You're Quirkless!"

Katsuki's hands exploded.

"Katsuki, that's enough!"

Katsuki froze at the shout, the explosions in his hands clearing away as he glared back down at the boy.

"You're Quirkless…"

* * *

As the class was dismissed thirty minutes early students began to leave, only one staying back.

Izuku sat in his chair scrolling through his phone and muttering himself about earlier events in the day. Just as he was about to put his notebook into his bag it was snatched away from him.

"We ain't done talking yet, Deku." A familiar voice drawled.

Katsuki Bakugo. Behind him, two of his followers approached.

"Katsuki, what's that?" one of Katsuki's followers called out only for him to hold it up to them. "Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future'? Seriously? What a joke…"

"Midoriya…" the other one just shook his head and laughed.

I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" Izuku pleaded to Katsuki.

Katsuki didn't say anything except for slapping it between the palms of his hands and exploding it. What remained of it was a smoldering remnant of what it once was.

"No…" Izuku cried as it was then thrown out an open window.

Katsuki looked at him and snorted. "Most top heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from the shithole of a school," Katsuki grinned, "I'm a perfectionist after all."

"Uh, Katsuki…" one of his followers, the one with shoulder-length grey hair, asked tentatively, "What about your brother, he's goin' to U.A. as well ain't he?"

Katsuki stopped.

He looked over at the boy with one eye. "He's the _only_ person I'll allow to go to U.A. But you…" he looked at Izuku, "aren't even worth the time to bother telling off. After all…"

He grasped onto Izuku's shoulder smoke billowing from the cracks beneath his fingers, "You're to even going to apply to U.A. are you?" He said sweetly.

Katsuki let go off him and walked off leaving Izuku to shake in his shoes, Katsuki's followers doing their namesake and followed after the blonde-haired boy.

"Damn…" one of them whistled, "I mean, come on, you could at least say _something_ back."

"Oi, don't say that," the other admonished, "He's pathetic, he won't do anything. He still can't face reality."

Katsuki stopped at the exit but turned his head and looked at Izuku. "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it."

Izuku didn't say anything.

"Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!"

That set him off, but just as he was about to face Katsuki, the familiar sight and sound of explosions going off in his hands made themselves know grounding Izuku back into reality.

"What?"

When no response came they laughed and walked out leaving Izuku to shake.

Izuku couldn't help but think on Kaachan's words, wondering if there's an inkling of truth to them.

"If you even bother to entertain that train of thought I'll personally drag you to a suicide specialist," a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

It was Bakugo.

Thankfully, the other Bakugo.

"Kyochan-" Izuku began only for Kyoda to cut him off.

"You're pathetic you know that?"

Izuku was taken aback by his harsh words. For as long as he'd known him he'd always been the kind to Kaachan's mean.

This was something of new territory and it scared him.

"You honestly think you can become a hero?" Kyoda asked.

Izuku thought the world had finished kicking him down, but it seemed to want to kick him down even further. The one person he thought that would at least ignore him didn't and decided he too wanted to make fun of him.

"What does it matter to you?" Izuku asked almost snidely but couldn't. He wasn't that type of person.

"It matters to me because you're weak and pathetic."

It was like a sucker-punch to the gut but just another reminder of him being Quirkless.

"Tell me... Izuku…"

Kyoda got his attention. It had been so long since someone actually bothered to call him by his first name.

"If you're weak and pathetic as you are now and by some chance, you get into U.A., by some chance your brains lands you a spot in the hero course, by some _chance_ you graduate and become a hero…" Kyoda asked taking a step forward with each word he said till they were chest to chest, "What'll you do when a villain attacks and you can't do anything but watch as they tear into innocents left and right? Unable to do anything because you're too _weak_."

Izuku felt like all the oxygen left his lungs but still tried anyway to defend himself. "Just because I'm Quirkless doesn't mean I'm useless… I could find a way…"

"This isn't because you're Quirkless," Much to his surprise Kyoda shook his head. "Maybe you find a way, but in the time it takes you to find a way how many lives will be looking up to you for a hero to save them? Only to find he's too _weak_ and useless to do anything except mutter to himself and plan as they all die."

Izuku could honestly say he felt sick.

"Face reality Izuku," Kyoda looked down at him, "You're weak and useless."

Izuku felt tears brimming.

"Why…"

Kyoda looked at him questioningly.

"Why… are you saying stuff like this?"

Kyoda looked at him, eyes softening for a moment but hardening as he spoke. "Because being a hero isn't a game, if you don't have a Quirk then you're already at a disadvantage. Lives are held in the balance of heroes, and weak heroes lose lives."

"But I thought you said this wasn't because I was Quirkless?!" Izuku finally got fed up of his childhoods friends roundabout words.

Kyoda shook his head "It isn't, it's about you being weak."

Izuku could feel the frustration broiling in his chest, the bullying by one of his childhood friends, now this by the other was just becoming too much. "What do you even mean?!"

Kyoda sighed and sat down, motioning for Izuku to do the same which he reluctantly followed.

"Izuku… when was the last time you bothered to train yourself? Not in mind, but in body?"

The young green-haired boy couldn't help but feel lost for words.

"Do you know how many heroes that I can list that have Quirks in the Hero force that aren't focused solely on strength or power but have managed to become Pro-Heroes?" Kyoda asked rhetorically, "Lunch Rush, Manual, Ms. Joke, Sirius, Uwabami just to name a few."

Izuku just looked at him while wiping away the build-up of tears, now just confused rather than frustrated or angry.

"What I'm getting at is that there are many Pro-Heroes that have supplementary quirk which leaves them on the same playing field as a Quirkless person," Kyoda explained to which Izuku just nodded in confusion. "If this is so, then it shouldn't be out of the question for someone like you who's Quirkless to be a hero, right?"

Izuku nodded with a strained smile, "Righ-"

"Wrong."

It fell.

"Huh?"

"Izuku, you are weak and useless." Kyoda shook his head and stood up, "If you were to become a Hero, you'll merely get people killed. It doesn't matter if you're Quirkless but the matter of the fact is you've never applied yourself to be a hero."

"What?! Yes, I have!"

"Really?" Kyoda asked as he turned and walked away. "When was the last time you trained yourself not in mind but in body so you weren't weak? When was the last time you bothered to stand up for yourself in the face of overwhelming odds? If you can't stand up for yourself and be strong, then how can you stand up for others and protect them?"

"Answer me these questions and do by them, and I'll fully admit that you can be a hero." He stopped by the exit.

"Till then just give up before you hurt yourself and others."

Kyoda stopped once more.

"I'd also suggest you hurry home, this is around the normal time class would finish."

* * *

Izuku picked up his soggy notebook from where it landed in the school fountain, koi nibbling at its edges.

"This isn't fish food…" he mumbled to himself, unable to shake both Katsuki's threats and Kyoda's words as he tried to shake out the water, "It's my notebook..."

Eventually, he gave up and just decided to head home, their words go around and around in his head.

It was around ten minutes later as he was passing through a sewer line that he began to notice something. There was the sound of liquid trickling behind him.

Normally this would've been normal considering it _was_ a sewer tunnel he was passing through, but there was just something strange about the sound.

So, he decided to turn around.

Only to come face-to-slime with a villain made up wholly of some type of liquid, with eyes and mouth floating from an amorphous part of its body. "A villain?!" Izuku gasped.

The villain's eyes locked onto him, "Wonderful, a medium-sized invisibility cloak."

With those words it attacked, and no matter how Izuku tried to get away, he couldn't. Unable to wrestle free of the slime as it constricted around his body.

"Don't worry, I'll just be taking over your body," the villain said. "Calm down, it'll only hurt for 45 seconds."

"You'll feel better soon…"

Izuku couldn't do anything, weak and helpless to stop it from taking over. With a lack of oxygen due to the slime shoving one of its tentacles into his mouth, his lungs were unable to get a steady supply of oxygen. If nothing was done he'd soon pass out.

' _I can't… I can't breathe…_ ' Izuku thought, struggling just to think straight, grasping in futile at the sludge villain.

The sludge merely laughed when it noticed Izuku's desperate attempts to escape. "You can't escape me, idiot, I'm fluid!

' _My body… there's no strength… I'm dying… somebody, please… somebody…'_

 _If you can't stand up for yourself and be strong, then how can you stand up for others and protect them?_

"It's all right now, young man," a deep voice echoed through the sewer tunnel. "I am here!"

Izuku couldn't help but think the voice sounded so familiar.

But in the end, he passed out.

He woke to someone patting his cheek and a familiar voice saying "Hey! Hey! He- OH!"

Izuku's opened his eyes to-

"All Might!"

* * *

"Where are you Katsuki?" Kyoda muttered as he looked at his phone, sending texts but not receiving any in return. He'd been searching for his brother for the past half hour without any response.

A familiar explosion blasted through the city skyline, smoke billowing into the sky. Kyoda looked in its direction in shock, his glasses almost slipping off his face. They were the same explosions Katsuki was able to produce, the same he himself was able to produce.

"Katsuki are you insane!?" he asked himself before taking off his glasses, keeping it away and sprinting in the direction of the explosion. When he arrived at the scene he already found heroes and civilians alike milling the area but explosions still ensuing.

"Katsuki? Katsuki!?" Kyoda called out frantically as he pushed through the milling civilians surrounding the area. "Katsuki!"

"Kid, what are you doing here? Get out this isn't safe!" A Pro-Hero called out.

"I'm looking for my brother, he can produce explosions like me but with his hands!" Kyoda asked worriedly, miniature explosions running down the length of his arms as it tore apart the length of his gakuran. "He has the same uniform as me."

The Pro-Hero froze.

"Shit…" he cursed.

' _What…?'_

"Look kid now's not a good time, you need to get out of here," the Pro-Hero said frantically while trying to over him away.

Explosions continued to ensue.

Kyoda for a second saw over the Pro-Hero's shoulder and was met with a familiar pair of eyes. They were red much like his own but filled with fear and worry.

"Katsuki!"

The Pro-Hero cursed as the child slipped from his grasp and rushed forward past all the heroes. "Desutegoro! Look out!" he called to the muscular hero who saw the incoming child.

"Shit!" the Pro-Hero cursed as he tried to grab and haul the child away. He was therefore surprised to find the kid literally explode into action, the back of his legs being consumed with small explosions that maneuvered him through the Pro-Hero's arms and straight into the sludge villain.

"Katsuki!" the boy called out and clawed at the slime, explosions trying to get the villain to let go, but also causing all the Pro-Heroes to stop for a second.

"Kid get away from there!"

"That's my brother!" Kyoda roared to whoever told him to get away, continuing futily to get Katsuki out.

In that second a massive explosion erupted from the sludge villain and consumed the boy. "NO!" Desutegoro roared, the others too helpless or pre-occupied to do anything about to assist.

Desutegoro was surprised to find the boy unharmed but missing the upper half of his clothes where the explosion consumed him. He was also surprised to find another kid wearing the same gakuran as the other two rush past him.

"Idiot! Stop!" Desutegoro shouted, but once more helpless as more explosions consumed the area, a large portion, however, being blocked by the other child.

"Shit we've got another one!" a Pro-Hero yelled.

The villain recognized the other kid that was running, already having figured out that the brown-haired kid was the brother of the kid he was currently controlling. "That brat…" he muttered as he looked at Izuku's running form that was coming straight for him.

Katsuki was helpless, watching at the villain used his own quirk to destroy the city, watching as Izuku ran to help. Watching as his own brother was consumed by his explosions, no matter if the flames didn't hurt him, their shockwaves were more than damaging him.

Izuku hurled his bag at the villain surprising it as a notebook impacted its eye causing it to flinch and let go for a second.

Katsuki looked in surprise as he watched Deku claw at the sludge with his brother, "Deku, why-"

"You looked like you need help!" Izuku cut him off with a cry as both boys struggled to grab onto Katsuki.

"Don't get in my way!" the villain roared as a sludge arm rose and fell. An explosion and gust of wind wracked the area. Kyoda fell back with Izuku from the shockwave.

"I really am pathetic…" a deep voice said through the smog much to Kyoda's surprise as he opened his eyes and cleared away the smoke.

"All Might…" Kyoda muttered in shock, surprised to see the number one hero standing in front of him, holding the villain at bay.

But the man's attention seemed focused solely on Izuku.

"Even though I admonished you… I wasn't putting my own words into practice!" All Might yelled as he grabbed Katsuki and forced him out of reach form the sludge villain. "Pros always risk their lives!"

He pulled back his arm and punched.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

The resulting punch created a tornado strong enough to change the weather, rain pouring down from the heavens as the rest of the Pro-Heroes stood there stunned.

Katsuki, Kyoda, and Izuku were quickly taken into care by the Pro-Heroes.

"Jeez there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" Desutegoro and Kamui Woods both scolded Izuku while the rest of the Pro-Heroes took care of Kyoda and Katsuki.

* * *

Kyoda followed his brother as he chased down Izuki in the backstreets of the Shizuoka Prefecture, his brother's bag in his hands as he ran ahead while his own was securely on his back.

"Deku!" Katsuki roared while breathing heavily from running.

"Kaachan…? Izuku recoiled in shock at seeing Katsuki, flinching slightly at Kyoda's probing eyes as he watched on.

"I never asked you for your help!" Katsuki glared at him, "And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me!"

Without allowing Izuku to get a word in he walked away.

Kyoda wordlessly held out his bag allowing Katsuki to take it as he walked passed, standing there like a statue like a rock.

Izuku could say that he felt more intimidated right now by Kyoda than he normally was by Katsuki. Kyoda's words rang back when he was being assaulted by the sludge villain and they seemed to ring over and over even now.

Izuku wondered if life was just going to continue kicking him down to the dust.

Kyoda looked at him, "You can be a hero."

Izuku's head shot up but Kyoda's retreating form was all he saw.

It seemed life was full of surprises. This wouldn't be the end of its surprises for Izuku.

* * *

When Kyoda got home he wasn't surprised to find his mother and Katsuki embroiled in the middle of a shouting match.

"I'm home," he called out as he passed the front door.

Masaru was glad at least one of his sons was able to come home without almost blowing the front door of its hinges.

* * *

 **A/N: Now some of you may be wondering 'Hawkright, what the fuck is up with this fic' and I'll tell you 'Look, man, I don't really know it's like 5 in the morning now'.**

 **Now here's the gist of the fic:**

 **Twin fic (Kyoda takes after Masaru while Katsuki takes after Mitsuki)**

 **They have the same quirk and are generally unaffected by each other's quirk but the resulting shockwaves do still damage them. Katsuki can generate large explosions which he uses as in Canon while Kyda can generate small-explosions (around the size of a beach ball) to propel his body parts. Can use it to increase the strength of his punches and kicks (similar to an elbow rocket punch or Iida's recipro burst only via explosions), can use it to increase the length of his jumps but not by much, and manoeuvre his body marginally in mid-air or to forcefully slip through objects (similar to how he used his explosions to force his body to contort and slip through Desetsugoro's arms).**

 **Kyoda will be in 1-B cause I wanna try something new.**

 **There's a semi-plot, sorta making it up as I go along**

 **Will not follow 1-A with stuff such as the USJ arc. The main reason why I sorta had Izuku was to flesh out even slightly Kyoda's character while also still showing not much has changed with Izuku getting One for All. So USJ is no-go since it'll go exactly like canon. Every other arc should be there.**

 **Kyoda translates into 'bang'. All hail google translator even though it's definitely wrong and if you google translate the word back and forth you eventually get 'smasher'.**

 **Also, tell me if you want me to actually continue this or not.**

 **If so comment if you want him in a relationship, and if so with which 1-B girl? (1-A will be too hard to write properly).**

 **Also not an SI-fic.**

 **Now to upload!**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance Exam

**Explodo Twins**

 **A/N: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own are any of my own original characters and my ideas.**

 **Well here's the second chapter of Explodo-Twins (I really need to come up with a better title than this).**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this chapter that's actually been written with a decent-ish amount of sleep and Redbull).**

 **Update: has now been written with decent-sleep, Redbull and about a week's worth of procrastination.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LordOfTee:** Yeah neither have I to be honest. There's always female twin and Katsuki, both of whom are based off of Mitsuki so I decided to make one. It was originally going to be a male-twin fic before I realised I can base him off of Masaru to show a difference between Kyoda and Katsuki. that's why Kyoda is the calmer and more mature of the two.

Once again yeah, if I had him in 1-A there's not much I can change considering I'm working with an OC rather than an SI/OC like I did last time. So decided fuck it, put him in 1-B and make a difference that seems reasonable.

For shipping, I like the idea but I'll have to go with a majority vote or something, so I'll probably make a poll or something once I figure out how to. Shipping names, um… yeah, let's leave it at that and continue the story.

You'll understand what I mean once we hit the Kamino ward arc (hint hint)

 **Guest (The one about pairing):** Yeah, I'm still deciding so I'll make a poll. I'm honestly torn somewhere between Kendo because she has the most exposure in both the anime and manga and Yui cause she's cute.

I will, however, be keeping Komori Kinoko, because she'll just be a friend.

 **Guest (The one about Deku):** Yeah that always bothered me, I figured he would've at least tried and trained. He's basically like a stick in canon but after 10 months of training, he's legit pure muscle. If he'd done that from that from the start he probably could've easily torn through the faux villains without a quirk considering even Mineta passed and he has stick grape hair-balls as a quirk.

Hell, even if he did that from the start then when he got OfA he would've been OP as shit cause his body would have the whole ten-month period to adjust and use it rather than needing to worry about training.

 **Leonidas rasec:** I really want to but I've honestly hit a writer's block with it. Not because I don't like it but since I decided to start from before canon I need to take into account the changes that'll happen. In addition, when I did that time-skip I started at the Wilds tournament which is also before canon so I'm having a difficult time writing it in the way I want it to.

I will get it out one day though, so no need to worry about that.

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

' _Speech Text' – Thoughts_

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 **Poll for pairing is now up, vote!**

* * *

For the first time in months, Kyoda was surprised he wasn't woken by the sound of explosions or his mother and brother having a screaming match.

' _I guess things do change,'_ Kyoda thought as he left his room and began descending the stairs to the kitchen. He was even more understandably surprised to find his brother actually awake and eating breakfast.

Kyoda gave a weary look at the curry that was plated alongside the white rice sitting innocently opposite to his brother on the kitchen table. The reason being that if Katsuki cooked it, there was no way he was going to eat it.

It wasn't for the fact he was a bad cook, no, it was quite the opposite. His food was almost to die for with how good it was. It was just that there was an unspoken rule between Kyoda, Masaru and Mitsuki.

Never let Katsuki cook breakfast. It was unpleasant to have stupidly high amounts of capsaicin in your food for breakfast.

"Calm down asshat, Kaa-san cooked it before she and Tou-san left," Katsuki grunted when he noticed Kyoda's shooting weary looks at the plate. "They were called in early today."

Kyoda just gave a nod and began eating, however, somewhere in the back of his head something was niggling at him. "Katsuki?" he called out getting his attention, "Am I forgetting something today?"

Katsuki looked at him.

He continued looking at him.

Kyoda slowly began to get unnerved by the way Katsuki was staring him down. He was giving the type of stare that said 'I'm waiting for you to realise what I want you to realise before I punch you in the face for forgetting' but nothing was coming to mind.

Katsuki shook his head at his brother's obliviousness. "Today's the day for the Entrance Exam."

Oh.

OH.

OH!

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Kyoda panicked, his usual façade of calm being broken when it finally occurred what was going on. Today was the day they applied to become heroes! That wouldn't matter though if they were late and missed the exam.

"I need to get dressed, finish having breakfast, pack my bag and brush my teeth," Kyoda continued to panic much to Katsuki's amusement, watching his normally aloof and expressionless brother lose his shit for once.

In the end, Katsuki decided to finally take pity on his poor bastard of a brother. "Look at the time, idiot."

Abruptly Kyoda stopped and craned his head to look at the clock that was hanging in the kitchen.

7:09

Kyoda let out a small noise that sounded a bit like "Oh…".

"Yeah, 'Oh…'," Katsuki shook his head and polished off the rest of his breakfast. "Now sit down, shut up and finish your food. We're leaving in half an hour."

Kyoda mechanically sat down and followed his normally loud-mouthed brothers' orders.

The kitchen was silent except for the sound of cutlery clinking against porcelain and the sound of running water as Katsuki washed his dishes.

"You didn't see anything."

"I have eyes, dumbass. I saw everything."

Katsuki caught the spoon that went flying at him without looking back and continued washing.

…

"Can you pass me another spoon? I haven't finished eating yet."

* * *

Kyoda couldn't stop the feeling of restlessness building his chest as he looked up at the gates of U.A. There were students already walking through the gates and into the examination rooms. He and Katsuki decided to similarly come early after they'd finished packing their bags.

' _Almost feels like a dream,'_ Kyoda thought as the two of them walked through the gates and into the courtyard.

Well, Kyoda walked, Katsuki seemed to be more along the lines of stalking through the gates like a blonde explosive predator. Or just a very angry blonde.

Maybe even a human pomeranian.

' _And here I was thinking you were going to be calm today..._ ' Kyoda thought as he watched his brother stalk ahead of him at a faster pace, ' _I guess even short moments like this morning are rare.'_

Kyoda followed while keeping Katsuki in his sight.

A wild Izuku appears!

' _Oh… so that's why he's so angry,'_ Kyoda finally realised as he watched Katsuki tell Izuku off as he walked to catch up to the two.

"Outta my way, Deku!" Katsuki growled.

"Kaachan?!" Izuku squeaked.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." Katsuki growled out once more as he stalked past Izuku, completely ignoring the green-haired boy's greetings and well wishes.

Kyoda sighed. His brother always seemed to get so heated whenever it came to Izuku as of late. It was strange considering whereas he'd normally try to intimidate Izuku, lately, he'd merely ignored the boy but gave him scathing looks whenever he thought no one noticed.

Kyoda similarly passed Izuku but stopped by his side.

"Ah, Kyochan!" Izuku seemed surprised to see the brown-haired Bakugou stopping beside him. Kyoda seemed to almost stare him down as he had ten months ago.

Kyoda stared a bit more before nodding at him. "Let's see if all that training you try to hide in class will pay off…" Kyoda murmured loud enough for Izuku go here, the smaller boy tensing up slightly, "…Good Luck."

Kyoda didn't bother turning around to Izuku's own well-wishes, merely following his brother inside.

* * *

As Kyoda sat down he noticed the presenter for the entrance Exam was Present Mic, the Voice Hero. Without saying anything he took a seat beside Katsuki and placed a pair of earphones into his ears but left the earphone jack unplugged.

Kyoda didn't care what anyone said but the voice hero was unnaturally loud on the radio, listening to him in a large quiet hall would make him too loud to bear. He did note that this didn't seem to bother Izuku in the slightest as Present Mic began his speech.

Katsuki was half deaf because of how loud his explosions were so he didn't really count.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'Hey'!" he shouted out to the auditorium.

No one said anything, not to Kyoda's surprise. The mounting tension within the room was almost palpable. It didn't seem to deter Present Mic one bit as he continued. "What a refined response, then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!? Yeah!" he yelled again, this time trying to get people to cheer with him.

Still no response.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…" Izuku gushed on the opposite side of Katsuki. "I listen to him every week on the radio! I'm so moved. All the teachers here at U.A. are Pro Heroes!"

"Shut up," Katsuki grunted without looking away from the Pro.

"As it says in the application requirements you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute urban battle after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay?" Present Mic explained causing Kyoda to look at his own card.

Battle Centre G.

Kyoda looked to his right and found that Katsuki had Battle Centre A while Izuku had Battle Centre B.

"So, in other words, they won't let you work with anyone you know huh? Shame." Katsuki seemed to do the same, looking at Kyoda's and Izuku's cards.

"It wouldn't make sense considering people would be able to band together and steamroll the exam," Kyoda murmured causing his brother to grunt sourly at the prospect of them being unable to team-up.

"You're right…" Izuku muttered while looking at Katsuki's own card.

"Don't look. I'll kill you…" Katsuki snarled quietly, "Damn, looks like I won't be able to crush you either."

Present-Mic regained everyone's attention.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic finished with his finger waggling.

"May I ask a question!?" a voice boomed within the otherwise quiet hall.

"Okay!" Present Mic responded in good nature while pointing at a student in a brown uniform, a spotlight moving to shine on him as he pulled a pamphlet from nowhere. He responded pointing in Iida's direction, then a spotlight shined on him as he pulled a pamphlet from somewhere.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, the Yuuei, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes." The boy said with conviction before he continued onward, "In addition, you over there with the curly hair – You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku seemed to shrink into himself at those words, as he muttered a half-hearted "Sumimasen."

"Okay, okay, examinee number 7111," Present Mic inclined his head to the examinee in question, "Please quiet down if you're done already, however, thank you for your message." Present Mic then motioned to the projection behind him, a fourth silhouette appearing with the letters 0P, "This particular fourth type of villain is worth zero points and more along the lines of a 'gimmick' villain. The monster is an obstacle so to speak, there's also one in every battle centre that comes out after a random amount of time and goes berserk in narrow spaces."

Kyoda didn't miss how Present Mic seemed to place a strange amount of emphasis on 'narrow'.

"They're not necessarily impossible to defeat but there's no real reason to fight them either. As a personal recommendation…" Present Mic leaned forward, "I wouldn't be fighting it if I were any of you."

"Thank you for your clarification!" The same student/examinee form earlier spoke, but it seemed more like a shout in the quiet hall. "Please excuse my interruption!"

Smatterings of mutters erupted along the course of the hall, examinees discussing with one another the possibilities of the zero-pointer. Kyoda took a deep breath to calm his nerves, while he wasn't one to show his emotions on his sleeves it certainly didn't mean he was emotionless.

Present Mic cut through the mutters with ease as he continued his speech. "I'm afraid this'll be all from, me my enthusiastic listeners! However, I'll leave you all with a present – our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond!" he smirked before splaying out his arms to the side.

"PLUS ULTRA!" his voice reverberated through the large theatre hall. "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

"Kyoda."

The boy in question turned around in surprise as he finished changing clothes, his clothes consisting of a pair of sneakers, shorts and a tank top to allow the full facilitation of his quirk.

"Katsuki?" Kyoda asked curiously, wondering what he could want at a time like this.

The blonde-haired teen merely gave his brother a once over, but his eyes seemed to convey something other than their usual anger. "Stay safe out there," Katsuki mumbled as he stood in front of his brother, "Are you going to be okay out there without me?"

Kyoda was still… but then he smiled.

He threw a light punch at Katsuki's shoulder which was just shrugged off. "Katsuki I'll be fine, remember which of us always win in our spars?"

"Tch…" Katsuki clicked his tongue but it was half-hearted, "That's only cause our quirks don't really affect each other too much."

"Heh, say that the next time one of your explosions knock the wind out of my gut," Kyoda joked but his brother didn't respond. "Katsuki look at me."

The blonde looked at him allowing Kyoda to connect red eyes with one another.

Under all the pride and stubbornness, Katsuki was afraid.

"Katsuki, I'll be fine," Kyoda gave his brother a short hug but let go after a few seconds, "I can't stand by your side if can't stand on my own, alright?"

His brother just gave a nod, some of his usual bluster returning. "You'd better not lose to any of these shitty extras!"

The brown-haired boy smiled at his twin.

* * *

Kyoda looked up at the gate threat separated each examinee from their respective battle centres and couldn't help but wonder why they needed seven of battle centres for an exam. Kyoda conceded that it was a good idea to separate students but at the cost of shelling out hundreds of millions of yen just for the development of battle areas simply seemed too impractical.

It would have had to have cost millions of the school's budget just to create it much less constantly repairing it for each entrance exam. It would be a different story if they were specifically made for this particular entrance exam as it meant there were different trials for each year of entrants meaning even more money spent.

' _Maybe this school has a ludicrously rich donator or something?_ ' Kyoda mused as he waited alongside the other examinees. As far as he could see there didn't seem to be any overseer for the exam _but_ there was a load of cameras and speakers spread along the length of the wall and alongside the interior of the battle area.

' _Why on earth would they spend even more money having camera everywhere when it's cheaper to have multiple proctor-'_ Kyoda's train of thought stalled as he looked back at the cameras.

Cameras that were along the length of the wall and the _interior_ of the battle area.

Why could he see the inside if the gates were closed?

They weren't.

His body was already moving faster than his brain as he activated his quirk and began running through the now open doors of Battle Centre G. His quirk left a trail of smoke as it propelled him forward, his legs running faster with each explosion that left his calves.

Already there was a robot converging on him, judging by the massive number one painted on the hull of one of its legs, Kyoda felt it was safe to assume this one was a one-pointer. With a small explosion, he was airborne and dodging the robot's initial swipe. He could feel the top of the one-pointer across as he rolled across its exterior as he reached the apex of his flight, one arm hooking around the serpentine-like head. An explosion forced him downwards taking the head with him and popping it off leaving a mass of wires and sparks as it collapsed.

"OKAY, START!" Present Mic's voice echoed throughout the Battle Centre from the many speakers littering the area.

Kyoda froze when he realised he may have just cheated. ' _Did I jump the gun…?'_ he wondered, waiting for anything that sounded like a disqualification or anything of the sort.

"WHAT'S WRONG? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS! RUN, RUN! THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST, YOU KNOW!" his voice echoed throughout the arena.

Kyoda sighed in relief for a second but shook his head and began running once more.

As he continued to tear through one and two-pointers left and right along with the occasional three-pointers, he couldn't stop the train of thought that ran through his head.

Why was Present Mic comparing this to a real fight?

* * *

In a room far away, a few of the Pro-Heroes along with a small mammalian figure were watching and overlooking each of the battle centres.

Present Mic watched each of the contestant's scramble through the gates, his finger leaving the microphone button in front of him. "How do you all think these listeners of ours will go?" Present Mic asked as he continued watching each of the screens.

A tired voice left the mouth of a particularly dark and haggard looking Pro-Hero. "From what I've seen we've got a couple that already seem suited for Heroics judging by how they didn't wait to get right into the middle of things," Eraserhead muttered from his place in his sleeping bag, slowly emerging like particularly strange caterpillar or larvae to grab a data pad and bring up some of the examinees' data onto a far wall.

"Bakugo Katsuki and Bakugo Kyoda," Eraserhead rumbled out as he brought up more and more information on them.

"Twins?" A particularly busty heroine going by the name of Midnight asked as she looked over Eraserhead's shoulder.

"Mhmm," Eraserhead nodded.

"They're both from Orudera Junior Highschool," Power Loader muttered as he began reading out their information aloud. "They share the same Quirk: **Explosion** but it says here Katsuki is the more prominent of the two when it comes to this?" Power Loader muttered in confusion at the end.

"From what we've seen so far that seems about correct. Bakugo Katsuki can create larger explosions, however, he can only release them from his hands," Eraserhead nodded to one of the monitors that was keeping track of the boy as he took out a whole contingent of robots of chain explosions, flames bathing the backstreets of the fake city. There was an ever so slightly manic grin spread across his face as he did so.

Present Mic whistled, "Wow, talk about a new meaning to firepower."

"What about the other one? Bakugo Kyoda was his name?" Midnight asked.

"It says he has weaker firepower in terms of using his Quirk comparatively, however, this is made up for the fact he can release explosions from any part of his body," Eraserhead recited as she looked over his shoulder to the data pad then switched the wall projection to a live feed following Kyoda who was similarly tearing through one and two-pointers but taking a more direct approach.

As a two-pointer came near and began targeting, explosions burst from his legs as he ran giving him an extra boost to get in close and shove one his hands into the joint connecting the robots neck to the body. A second explosion left his elbow causing his arm shove in further and tear off the limb but he wasn't finished. As the robot began to recalibrate for its loss of limb, Kyoda was already in the middle of swinging his leg in an axe-kick, explosions wracking his leg forcing it downwards and shearing through the two-pointer.

"He uses his Quirk as a supplementary force to hand-to-hand combat along with augmenting his physical abilities to increase speed and impact," Eraserhead drawled, "Unique and different but nothing all too special when taken into consideration."

"Now, now Aizawa-kun, I think you're judging a bit too early," the small mammalian figure admonished Eraserhead who just shrugged and crawled back into his sleeping bag. The figure turned to the blonde-haired stereo speaker "Yamada-kun… you may want to say the time, it seems we've gotten a bit distracted."

"You got it Boss!" Present Mic replied, slowly turning up the decibels in his voice his finger dropping onto the microphone button to allow his voice to reach all of the battle centres.

* * *

"SEVEN MINUTES AND FORTY-TWO SECONDS LEFT!" came Present Mic's booming voice around the centre.

Kyoda looked up from his pile of broken robots and began counting. _'One… four… seven…eight… ten…'_ Kyoda counted in his head, _'Twenty-six plus the something amounts from earlier… that should leave me somewhere in the fifty range…'_

With a relieved nod of his head, he turned around.

And came face-to-barrel with one of the arms of a two-pointer, it's barrel already spinning.

"Fuck…" Kyoda cursed and braced himself while taking a step back. He felt something springy under his foot.

Click.

Click-click.

' _What in the…?_ '

Kyoda looked at the one-pointer in confusion only to find a rather strange sight along with an understanding as to what that 'springy' thing under his foot had been.

Where there was once a one-pointer there was now a one-pointer covered in small little brown things, but there were also some that were coloured purple, and some even a violent shade of green.

"Are those… mushrooms?" Kyoda wondered as he watched more and more mushrooms sprout along the lengths of the one-pointer and even into it. Within seconds it was composed of mushroom matter rather than metal, it's internals seeming to shut down.

"S-Sorry!"

"Huh?" Kyoda was surprised to find a small brown-haired bob-cut girl bowing to him in apology. She was wearing what seemed like a purple and white polka-dotted jumpsuit.

Weird.

"I-If I hadn't u-used my Quirk you would've b-been able to take the one-pointer o-out," the small girl apologised with a stutter.

Kyoda just stared at her.

The girl was growing more and more frantic and worried under his intense stare.

Finally, Kyoda spoke. "That was you?"

The girl nodded shakily.

"Well…" Kyoda uttered, "You're a terrifying little girl, aren't you?"

It was now the girl's turn to be surprised by this turn of events. "H-Huh? Y-You're not m-mad?"

Kyoda shook his head, "Calm down, this is merely a test, no point in getting mad if someone takes a point or two. Besides I'm pretty sure I can find some more anyway," he finished with a shrug.

"On that note…" his eyes glinted.

Kyoda abruptly grabbed the girl and jumped to the side while thrusting out his hand, an explosion ripping forth from his palm to tear through the metal chassis of a two-pointer that had been in the process of bearing down on the smaller of the two.

"…now we're even," he finished while setting the girl back down.

"U-Uhh t-thank you f-for that…" she thanked him with a stutter. "M-My name's K-Komori Kinoko…" the brown-brown haired girl introduced herself shyly.

"Bakugo Kyoda," Kyoda replied with a small smile "It's been a pleasure talking with you, however, we've got an exam to finish. I wish you good luck."

Komori nodded with a small smile and gave a small pump of her arm, "Y-Yes!"

* * *

"Well at least we know one of the two's gonna have some rescue points," Midnight murmured as she followed Kyoda on one of the many monitors, the previous wall projection having disappeared at the Principal's request. On the other hand, the other twin was focusing solely on villain points it seemed that this one would get some rescue points.

"Yes but it seems to have set him back a bit," Ectoplasm replied as he watched other students continue to tear through the robots. "Even with that though I'd definitely rank him up there somewhere in the top three…"

"Indeed," the small mammalian figure nodded, "However, this is merely the introduction." The figure turned to Midnight.

"Release the Zero Pointers," the small mammal ordered, Midnight following through as she pressed down on the singular red bottom amidst the rest of the black and green ones on the console in front of them.

"Their true test has yet to come."

The Pro-Heroes watched as seven colossal robots rose from the centre of each battleground, one for each assigned battlefield

* * *

RUMBLE RUMBLE

The ground around the two rumbled almost causing them to almost fall over, the rubble around the area shaking and almost floating with the intensity of the quaking earth. Kyoda looked around as the ground itself shook. Komori similarly looked around in confusion.

Kyoda felt it before he saw it. His instincts were screaming for him to take the smaller girl into his arms and book it before whatever _it_ was got to them.

He knew it must've been worse when Komori choked back a scream as she looked behind him. With nary a thought he scooped her into his arms, ignoring her yelp of surprise and activated his Quirk. Explosions burst through the back of his legs and even his back as he began to run, jumping over the continuously falling debris that was coming from _somewhere_ above him.

"Komori-san, where's the main road?" Kyoda grunted as he dodged a particularly fast piece of falling metal, wincing as it scraped against his shoulder before an explosion sent it rocketing away. With another leap they were sent flying above the back streets and into the air, landing atop a fake house and jumping across multiple in succession.

"W-What?!" Komori screamed almost hysterically as she kept her eyes glued on whatever was behind him.

"Main road!" Kyoda yelled over the winds. Now that he was on the rooftops he could tell that whatever it was that was behind him was huge judging by the spanning shadow it cast.

' _Must be the zero-pointer…'_

"Over there!" Komori screamed in his ears, pointing to a nearby street where other examinees were currently in the process of running away. Re-routing his Quirk, explosions flared from his left side sending him and the girl in arms hurtling to the main road.

But a mistake was made.

When they landed Kyoda couldn't take into account the amount of debris and dust littering the road. So, when they landed his feet slid across the asphalt, Kyoda could feel himself slipping and sliding across the dust before being sent tumbling, Komori leaving his arms as he tumbled.

He grunted as he slid to a stop, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

CRACKA-BOOM

Suddenly he was weightless.

' _What the-'_

His thoughts were cut off as the weightlessness suddenly vanished followed by the feeling of being dragged into the wind. Air currents buffeted his body along with everyone else around him as they were thrown back like ragdolls.

Kyoda felt something in his body crack as he slammed chest first into a street lamp, the metal crumpling beneath the force that he was sent flying. He grunted as pain blossomed just beneath his chest.

Most likely a pair of broken ribs he thought as he stumbled to his feet and looked upwards.

Present Mic's description of the zero-pointer didn't do it justice, Kyoda couldn't help but think as he looked upon the zero-pointers absolutely titanic form. Its frontal face looked the barrel of a gun with the holes being replaced seven glowing red eye-like lenses connected by black lines. It's lower body, on the other hand, looked like the legs of that one yellow trash compacting robot from an old movie he saw only scaled up by a million in addition to a pair of arms attached to the torso.

And green. Can't forget that the whole robot looked like one giant green pistol on Wall-E wheels. Only instead of shooting bullets it instead rolled over buildings like some type of metal Godzilla-esque monstrosity and punched into the ground sending shockwaves through the city.

It punched once more into the ground sending another shockwave rolling through the city. Kyoda was once more unceremoniously picked up by the winds and hauled off his feet and sent flying even further away. This time though he was prepared and used his quirk to navigate through the shockwave, riding the winds and using his Quirk to dodge oncoming obstacles. Eventually, the wind died down as the shockwave dissipated and he was once again sent tumbling to the ground.

' _This is getting real annoying…'_ he mentally grumbled as he once more for the third time in the last thirty seconds got to his feet and dusted himself free of the tiny rubble and dust that littered his body.

Just as he was about to re-activate his Quirk, something strange happened. There was a sound of someone still fighting. The sound of steel grinding against steel.

' _Even in this mess, someone's still fighting?'_ Kyoda couldn't help but feel impressed as he tried to find the person that was still gaining points. Eventually, his gaze fell on another boy, skin clad in metal as he took down robot after robot without any regard for the zero-pointer that loomed above.

Kyoda noticed something just behind the boy.

Two prone figures.

The boy wasn't fighting… he was _defending._

Something caught out to him about the two figures. While one of them did have green vines for hair, it was the other one that caught his attention.

The other was clad in a purple jumpsuit which was dotted with white polka-dots. He may have not known her for long but he still remembered her, hell she'd saved him not long ago.

Komori Kinoko.

Before he knew what he was doing, an explosion wreathed leg sheared through the neck of a two-pointer while an explosion-powered punch tore through the metal chassis protecting the chest of a one-pointer. More and more explosions swarmed his body as they propelled him into action, punches blurring into a cacophony of sound and light as they tore through metal like paper.

Kyoda winced as he eventually finished with the mass of robots and shook his hands, grimacing as he noticed the torn skin across his knuckles.

' _Note to self: Punching robots without protection is not smart…'_

"Thanks for the help man, appreciate it," the steely teen spoke as he picked up the green (grass?) haired girl, Kyoda picking up Kinoko.

"What happened to them?" Kyoda asked as they began to run, as far away from the zero-pointer as possible.

The steel-bodied teen grunted as metal debris scrapped alongside his back as he used his body to protect Kyoda, and in turn Kinoko alongside the girl in his arms. "They were sent flying by the zero-pointer's shockwave. They didn't land correctly and they hit their head against the ground falling unconscious. After that… well, you know."

Kyoda nodded in understanding as they'd continued running but stayed silent, navigating through the now broken battle centre. The zero-pointer was still raging far above, its wheels crumbling buildings beneath its titanic size and weight.

With each passing second, more and more rubble continued to fall.

"So, do we have a plan about this or what?!" the steel-bodied teen shouted as he dodged a falling piece of debris, most of them skimming across his back as he huddled over the unconscious girl.

"Not much of a point trying to fight the zero-pointer, nothing to gain," Kyoda replied gruffly as explosions rocketed from his legs and boosted him over a particularly large pile of rubble, "besides we need to get these two out of here…"

"And?"

Kyoda looked at him.

"So, we run-"

"AAAAND TIME'S UP FOLKS!" Present Mic's voice came from over the still working speakers spread amongst the rubble.

The zero-pointer above them stopped so suddenly in its tracks. It didn't grind to a halt or anything like that. It merely just _stopped_.

"Okay maybe not…" Kyoda conceded as he slowed to a walk, the other boy doing the same.

"Yeah…" the steel-bodied boy spoke while allowing his quirk to recede, flesh coming into view and exposing his gunmetal hair and thick eyelashes, "thing is, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

"Please tell me none of these problem children will be in my class?" Eraserhead asked quietly as they overlooked the end of the exam.

They watched as Midoriya Izuku _jumped_ and utterly obliterated the zero-pointer whilst simultaneously protecting a fellow examinee. They watched as he fell and fell and fell and continued to fall, slowly increasing in speed before being slapped across the face by the examinee he helped and came to a halt floating in the air.

At least before said examinee released her quirk and proceeded to vomit glittery rainbow puke that had sparkles.

"I at least want her in my class," Eraserhead once more said much to the surprise of everyone around him.

Present Mic looked at his long-term friend eye-bogglingly. "W-When have you ever wanted someone in your class?! You hate teaching!"

Eraserhead just grunted, "Since I found a potential student who just casually violated Newton's first law and pukes literal rainbows."

"I don't think that last one should be a reason Shouta…" Midnight sweatdropped.

No one called her out on using a fellow colleagues' first name.

"If you three are done perhaps we can judge Midoriya-kun and move on?" the small mammalian figure asked, the three Pros nodding as they judged and moved on.

Silently rescue points were awarded.

They watched as Bakugou Katsuki continued to blow up faux villains left and right even with the zero-pointer raging on behind him. Explosions flooded the streets as more and more robots fell regardless of the looming threat above.

"At least he's consciously making sure he doesn't end up hurting anyone…" the Pro Hero Cementoss murmured as he watched an explosion leave the boys hand, barely missing a nearby examinee as it took out a robot.

"I think we'll just attribute that to luck and leave it at that, shall we? Not attacking someone shouldn't constitute to rescue points," the mammalian figure piped up, the rest of the pro's nodding silently.

The final person they watched was Bakugou Kyoda, watching as he carried a fellow examiner and ran from the zero-pointer.

Some of the Pros were glad he decided to do the smart thing and run, some were impressed by the fact he didn't think solely about himself and took his fellow examinee with him, on who would've been incapable of escaping the zero-pointer on her own.

Silently rescue points were awarded.

They watched as he was repeatedly blown through the faux city with each shockwave the zero-pointer brought down with its fists. Some winced as they watched a street lamp crumple beneath the force he impacted it before once more being sent flying. As he got up it was evident to see the moment when the young man truly realised how screwed he was, with the school's technology they were capable in seeing the way his pupils expanded as he finally took in the colossal stature of the zero-pointer.

They watched as a moment of indecision ran through the boy like lightning, watching as he noticed a steel-bodied examinee defend two unconscious examinees from robots.

A blonde man with glowing star-coloured eyes couldn't help but compare the way the boy ran and sheared through the faux villains like butter to the way Midoriya had ran at the slime villain. He didn't forget that this same boy was also there that day.

' _The soul of a hero is not found in one… they can be found in many…'_ the man couldn't help as the grin that'd been on his face as he watched Young Midoriya save a fellow examinee expand as he watched this young man save his fellow examinee's as well.

They watched as Kyoda picked up one examinee while the steel-bodied one did the same with the other, the two running away through the backstreets with unconscious girls in their arms.

Points were silently awarded.

The small-mammalian figure stood up this time and dusted its clothes free of dust that may have accumulated during the judging process. "Present-Mic, the exams are officially finished."

"You got it boss-man!" the blonde Pro Hero nodded with a grin.

"AAAAND TIME'S UP FOLKS!"

…

"I still don't want the three problem children in my class…"

Aizawa Shouta would curse and rage as he looked at the class roll for his homeroom class.

Kan Sekijirou would laugh at his fellow homeroom teacher before looking at his own and curse as well.

* * *

"Why the hell are you so late for?"

Kyoda was unsurprised to find Katsuki waiting for him. He was also unsurprised to find him angry for being late.

"I had to stay back so Recovery Girl could make sure my condition was stable. I broke a couple of ribs in there."

"What!?" Katsuki almost exploded, literally, judging by the sparks the erupted in his palm while checking over his twin, trying to find anything out of place.

"Look Katsuki, I'm _fine_ ," Kyoda assured his fussy mother-hen of a brother. It wasn't very well known but Katsuki could be rather caring. It's not well-known due to the fact there's not a lot of people his brother bothers to actually care about. The fact Katsuki didn't even know the names of their junior high teachers, much less their classmates or his old friends is a telling sign of how much he cares about them.

Kyoda wondered if there was a reason why he never seemed to forget about Izuku then?

"I just had to stay back because her Quirk uses stamina so she wanted to make sure I wouldn't faint the moment I left," Kyoda explained calmly.

Katsuki didn't take that all too well.

After a couple more minutes of fussing, Katsuki quickly realised that they were both standing near the entrance to U.A. and promptly stopped himself and scowled.

"Tch..." Katsuki scowled. "Well? How'd you go?" Katsuki looked at his brother expectantly to which he merely just rose an eyebrow.

Kyoda shrugged nonchalantly as they began to make their way home. "I got somewhere in the fifty range, what about you?"

If it was possible Katsuki's scowl got even worse, "Fifty?! That's it!? You probably got beat by some damn extras!"

Kyoda merely shrugged off Katsuki's rant, "I got caught with carrying some unconscious examinees, one of them saved me from getting my head blown off by a two-pointer."

It was at this point that Katsuki was caught somewhere between indignation, rage, and confusion.

He chose to go with all three. "What do you mean you were carrying others?! Why the hell did you look after them?! You were saved by an extra?! And what's this about you having your head almost being blown off?" he shot off like a rifle, the questions leaving his out at a thousand miles a minute.

"They were unconscious, they could've died. I was paying back the person that saved me. Yes, I was saved by an 'extra'. And I almost had my head shot off when I found myself face-to-barrel with a two-pointer before I was saved by the 'extra'." Kyoda explained without so much as batting an eye, the two of them making their way through the backstreets.

His brother gave him a good long look.

SMACK!

BOOM!

An explosion resounded from the quiet streets, smoke drifting from the back of Kyoda's head from where Katsuki simultaneously activated his quirk and slapped him over the head.

"Why…?" was all Kyoda could say in response. He would've said "ow" but the explosion didn't really affect him, the only thing really hurting being the slap which wasn't all too painful in the first place.

"Those pointers were filled with rubber bullet dumbass, you would've been fine."

"Huh… that makes sense now that I think about it…"

…

A beat passed.

"You got shot, didn't you? That's how you found out."

Another explosion could be heard from the backstreets of Musutafu.

* * *

Such an innocent thing it was, sitting there all white and crisp.

Strangely enough, this was the only thought that went through Kyoda's head as he looked down at the U.A. letter sitting there on his desk. Its envelope crisp and clean with the symbol of U.A. emblazoned upon the seal in gold colouring.

He reached out a tentative hand before quickly tearing open the letter.

Clink

He looked down at the little metal disk-like _thing_ that tumbled out from the envelope. Kyoda could certainly say he was confused considering the little circular object was the only thing n the envelope, there didn't seem to be any letters or papers inside.

 _Vrrt_

Suddenly the room was awash in light and the sight of All Might in an ugly tan/gold pinstriped suit came into view.

"… _what?"_

It took him another second or so to realise that All Might had _not_ burst into his room in a gaudy pinstriped suit but instead was a projection of All Might coming from the little circular device. He did however take not of the gaudy looking golden stage behind the man along with the man's almost blinding smile.

" **I am here as a projection!"** All Might's smiling face boomed through the projection, resounding through the darkened room.

"What the fuck?!"

Or it might have also came from Katsuki's room as well, judging by the way he was swearing about why the hell All Might was coming from his probable projection.

" _I wonder if he had to do a projection for everyone that passed…"_ the thought passed through Kyoda's head. _"Then again there_ are _only forty students per heroics class…"_

Shaking his head free of those thoughts he focused back on All Might.

" **Good day young Bakugou, it is my pleasure to say that you've successfully passed the U.A. Entrance Exam!"** All Might exclaimed with a massive megawatt grin.

"… _Why would All Might be addressing the students for U.A?"_ the thought suddenly occurred as he finally realised what was wrong with the whole situation. It was a valid question considering the fact All Might wasn't even a teacher there.

" **As you are no doubt wondering as to why I am doing the projections, it is also my pleasure to announce that this coming year I shall be teaching at U.A!"** All Might explained. **"However, this isn't me that we're talking about. No this is about you, young Bakugou."**

Kyoda leaned forward in wonder.

" **Out of the eight-hundred examinees that applied for the heroics course, only thirty-seven of those students were actually accepted,"** All-Might said with his normal shining grin. **"You young Bakugou did spectacularly in the exam. If you'd look over here, there's something I wish to show you."** he motioned to a sudden hologram that appeared upon the gaudy stage.

The hologram showed a recording of him running through the backstreets of the faux city with the girl with the bob-cut, Kinoko his head supplied, in his arms away from the zero-pointer.

It switched to him being thrown around by the shockwaves of the zero-pointer before switching once more to the moment he saw the steel-bodied examinee protect Kinoko and the grass-haired girl.

It was strange watching from an outsiders point-of-view. What felt like an instant for Kyoda was in actuality a few seconds he realised as he watched himself stand there, emotions flashing across his face for an instant before he'd suddenly went rocketing towards the faux villains.

All Might closed the projection and looked back at the camera. Back at _him_.

" **U.A. isn't all about getting the villain, it's isn't about who is the strongest."** All Might seemed to almost stare into Kyoda's soul even through the projection. **"U.A. is about who has the qualities to be a Pro Hero and nurturing these individuals and qualities. It is for these reasons that we don't only assess villain points but** _ **rescue**_ **points as well."** All Might gestured to a new projection behind him. A screen filled with scores.

10th: Tokoyami Fumikage – Villain: 47 Points | Rescue: 10 Points

9th: Midoriya Izuku – Villain: 0 Points | Rescue: 60 Points

8th: Iida Tenya – Villain: 52 Points | Rescue: 9 Points

7th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – Villain: 49 Points | Rescue: 20 Points

6th: Shiozaki Ibara – Villain: 36 Points | Rescue: 32 Points

5th: Kendo Itsuka – Villain: 25 Points | Rescue: 45 Points

4th: Uraraka Ochaco – Villain: 28 Points | Rescue: 45 Points

3rd: Kirishima Eijiro – Villain: 39 Points | Rescue: 35 Points

1st: Bakugou Katsuki – Villain: 77 Points | Rescue: 0 Points

1st: Bakugou Kyoda – Villain: 52 Points | Rescue: 25 Points

" **A panel of judges decide how much each action taken is worth,"** All Might explained. **"10 points for bringing young Komori with you. 10 points for intervening and assisting young Tetsutetsu in the defence of Komori Kinoko and young Ibara. Finally, 5 points for running away from the zero-pointer with young Tetsutetsu while carrying young Komori."**

" **You who have shown unwavering bravery and courage in the face of adversity, you who have exhibited the willingness to protect others in the face of the jaws of dangers has gained a total of 77 points, thus tying for first place."** All Might said with a beaming smile.

" **Congratulations young Bakugou, U.A. shall be your Hero Academia!"**

 _vrrt_

With his piece said, All-Might vanished along with his projection leaving the disk-like device to sit there.

"Haha fuck yeah bitches! We got first place!" Katsuki came exploding through the doorway and tackled his brother.

"Please… stop breaking the doors…" their dad muttered tiredly while their mother decided to go a different route with her approach.

"Forget about that, we're celebrating!" Mitsuki cheered while grabbing her two sons and wrangled them off each other before engulfing them in a short hug. "What do you two want to eat!"

"Get off of me you hag," Katsuki half-heartedly grumbled but was all too happy that he and Kyoda tied first, "and something spicy," he added as an after-thought.

"Curry please, Kaa-san," was all Kyoda said as he helped his dad fix the now soot-covered door to his bedroom.

"Would the two of you stop worrying over the damn door and join us in celebrating?!" Mitsuki yelled in annoyance while Katsuki tried to escape his mother's grasp.

They were a strange family.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Here I am with the second chapter. It's going at a faster pace than H,dwet and that's because I'm trying to speed through the intro and get to the meat of the story.**_

 _ **I realised that there actually were thirty-seven students in canon since Inasa Yoarashi went to Shiketsu instead of U.A. Because of this I decided I'll keep the thirty-seven students but Kyoda will be replacing Nirengeki Shoda (chubby blue-haired kid in 1-B that Shinso uses his quirk to control in the Sports Festival).**_

 _ **I'll still be having events that happen where U.A. would have there's but will completely skip the USJ arc, only really having minor reference before going into the Sports Festival. I'd say somewhere around four to six chapter before the festival.**_

 _ **Also, no idea when my next update will be considering I am in my exam period but I'm sort of procrastinating at the moment, so yeah.**_

 _ **Ja ne.**_


End file.
